


Fantasy

by TheMasqueradeWitch



Category: Aphmau (Minecraft Diaries) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Gene, Dragon!Zane, Dragon!Zenix, F/M, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire!Laurance, Vampire!Travis, Vampires, lol, witch!Sasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch
Summary: Garrance and Zanvis with Danix and Genemau on the side.Crossposted on Wattpad
Relationships: Aphmau/Gene, Dante/Zenix (Minecraft Diaries), Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_**~A castle in the mountains, sunset~** _

Prince Garroth Ro'Meave stood on his balcony, looking at the beautiful scenery with tears in his eyes. His gaze fell on a particular cliffside with a small outcropping, making the tears start to fall.   
"G-Garroth? Ar-are you okay...?" asked his younger brother. "I... heard something happened, but I wasn't given details. Do you, maybe want to... talk about it?"  
Garroth took a deep breath and turned around. "Sure Vylad."

"A few days ago word came to the kingdom that there was a witch living in the mountains, plotting to destroy the castle. Yesterday, mother and father sent some guards to find her. Zane and I went with them. I went because I am a guard in training, and Zane wished to accompany me. We got to a mountain with an outcropping and a cave, and went to investigate. The witch was there. She had amber hair and ruby red eyes, like they said. The guards attacked her, but she was clearly used to this and dodged them. She tried to flee, but Zane got in her way. She started mumbling, and th-then, _and then_...  
And then she hit him with a bolt of violet light, throwing him off th-th-the edge of the cliff."  
Garroth dropped to the ground, crying. Vylad looked at the mountains in shock before dropping to his brother's side.  
They sat there for several minutes while Garroth calmed down.

"W-we can't give him a proper funeral because the guards never found his body," Garroth continued, wiping his eyes and breathing heavily. "And now father has ordered that anyone with magical abilities must be sent out of the village."  
"Garroth... I'm so, so sorry..." Vylad held his brother close, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. 

_**~That outcropping from before, sunset~** _

A dark violet dragon was laying on the stone, exhausted. Hey, climbing a mountain is hard work! He didn't know how to fly yet. As the sun dipped below the mountain range, the beautiful dragon transformed into a young man clothed in black. He was around 20 years old, with pale skin and raven hair. Upon opening his eyes, you could see that they were icey blue. He got up and walked into the cave that the witch had abandoned, laying down on a piece of cloth. He sighed, tears in his eyes as he thought of his family that would likely hate him if they ever saw him again. When that witch threw him off the edge, she also hit him with a dragon curse. Usually, the victim is permanently a dragon, but this spell seemed to mess up or something. He only became a dragon in the daytime, between dawn and dusk.   
He hadn't eaten since yesterday, because hunting as a dragon is much harder than it looks. Flying too. Pretty much everything is hard when you're not a pure dragon or whatever. Zane sighed, wishing that the witch had left behind some food. He decided to make a mental list of what to do this week.

_Step one: Learn to fly. Or at least glide or something. Some easier way to get around that makes use of my overly large wings.  
_

_Step two: Figure out how to hunt, and what to hunt. Catching fish is clearly not going to work, and I'm not risking eating those weird berries. Yet.  
_

_Step three: Find a way to check on my family without being killed.  
_

_.......  
_

_And step four: Get some better clothes because these ripped ones are sO FREAKING COLD!_

Zane shivered, sighed, and fell asleep. He seems to like sighing.

**In case you haven't noticed: In this au Zane isn't blind in one eye. _(Yet hahahhaha!)  
_**

_**~The cave, next morning~** _

Zane woke up just in time to feel his wings scrape the cave walls as they appeared. Groaning, he stood up and walked to the edge of the ledge. **  
**

_Ok, time for step one, learn to fly. So, Imma just... jump off the cliff and spread my wings?  
_

For a moment he laughed at himself for thinking up something so silly, but then he ran to the edge and lept. He started falling, and for a moment he thrashed around blindly. Then he remembered his plan. He quickly flared out his wings and tried to catch the wind. Luckly, he caught an updraft right before he crashed into the trees. Unlucky, well, he crashed into the trees. Ten minutes later, he was back on the edge, getting ready to jump again. 

This cycle continued for about two hours. Then, finally, something great happened. He jumped, angled his wings just so, and caught the wind. Mentally cheering and shrieking at the same time, Zane glided down to a small clearing. He even managed to turn in a full circle! But... he didn't really think about landing. He was going faster than he thought. He rapidly flapped his wings, trying to gain a bit more height. He crashed into the grass, not hard, but still a crash landing. He rolled a bit before coming to a stop at the edge of a small lake, right before rolling into the cold water. Dragon Zane was really a sight to behold at that time. He was laying on his back, his wings spread out behind him. The sun gleamed off of his scales, showing off all of the shades of violet. From his muted mauve underbelly, to the dark scales that glittered amethyst, to his powerful, deep purple wings, to his black horns and claws. His dragon laughter was strange, a mixture of roaring and human giggling. He was so proud of himself. 

And the dark red eyed dragon watching was proud of him too. Mostly amused, but proud as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Zane's cave, around 4am~** _

Zane's eyes slowly opened as he heard voices outside. For a moment, he thought that he was back home and that the voices were his maids coming to wake him. He quickly snapped out of it, jumping up and looking around the dark space. 

"I saw them Gene, really, I did! Another dragon! LISTEN TO ME!!!"

Zane's eyes widened. He darted to the side, crouching against the wall in the hopes that his dark clothes will camouflage him. Three figures walked in. The first had dark hair and glowing teal eyes. He was the tallest and seemed to be the leader. The second had light brown hair and red eyes. His eyes glowed in the nearly nonexistent light, glow obviously coming from internal magic. The last had dark hair and eyes, but Zane thinks that they're red as well. They all seemed to be male. The first one looked around, noticing the makeshift bed and the bony remains of Zane's fish dinner.

"Someone's been living here," he said.  
"Yeah," said the light haired one, "that's pretty obvious Gene. Though this seems like a terrible place to live."

 _Ah, so the tallest one is Gene._

"CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME GUYS!?!?" the third one yelled angrily. "While I was out hunting, I saw a dark purple dragon attempting to fly. It was sort of funny, cause they were so bad at it. Anyways, they managed to glide to that lake and seemed really proud of themselves. Maybe this is where they live?"  
"Impossible Zenix, this is a human's living space. It's so obvious," said the light haired one again. 

_Now I know that the short one is Zenix._

"SHUT UP LAURANCE YOU ANNOYING BAT!" Zenix shrieked.  
Laurance rolled his eyes.

_So, the light haired man is Laurance, and likely a vampire due to that comment. He seems to be sarcastic and blunt. Zenix seems to be short-tempered, and he apparently saw me flying yesterday. He also might be a dragon, since he said "another dragon". Or he's just seen dragon's before. Gene... I don't k-_

"Are you like, sleeping or something?"

With a yelp, Zane came back to reality to find Gene's face inches from his. The two others looked over to see Zane sitting on the ground, wide eyed and looking up at Gene.

"Who's that? Why's he spying on us?" Zenix asked.  
"I'm Zane." Zane said, with as much confidence as he could muster. "And I live here."  
Gene helped his to his feet. "Why do you live out here? You look like someone who belongs in a mansion."  
Zane hesitated, not wanting to say who and what he is. "What about you guys? If it's weird that I'm out here, then it's weird that you're out here."  
"I'm a vampire, and those two are cursed." Laurance said.   
"Laurance! Now we have to take him to Sasha and get his memory wiped!" Zenix groaned.  
"W-wait! Zenix, I'm the dragon you saw! The-the purple one. I was cursed by an orange haired witch. Pl-please don't wipe my memory! If you were cursed too, then maybe you could help me...?" Zane said desperately.

In a flash, the three were huddled together, talking quietly. Or, two of them were talking quietly.

"HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT HE'S BEEN CURSED LIKE US, THAT WITCH HASN'T BEEN BACK HERE IN OVER A YEAR! HE'S LYING TO SAVE HIS SKIN!!" Zenix yelled.   
Laurance sighed. "Zenix.. we were talking loudly to each other, addressing each other by our names. Besides, he specifically said "a witch with orange hair", and we never mentioned her. Give him a chance, I believe him."   
"Me too," Gene said. "We should bring him back home before sunrise, that way we'll be able to tell if he's under the same curse as us. If he transforms in the morning, we'll be sure. If he doesn't and "refuses" to transform, we'll know he's lying. Sound fair?"  
"I guess..."  
"Good, cause it's happening either way."

"Zane!" Gene said, turning around. "We have de-"  
"I heard you, you guys aren't very quiet," Zane said with a small smile.  
"Hmph, well then, c'mon."  
He walked out of the cave, Zenix, Laurance and Zane following closely.

_**~A camp in the forest, around 5am~** _

A white haired woman in a black hooded outfit paced in front of the men.  
"So you found someone who claimed to be named Zane, who was attacked by a witch, AND YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?!?!"  
"Correct, why?" Laurance asked. In the dim light of the campfire, their outfits were visible. Laurance wore a green jacket and brown pants, and Zenix and Gene wore black outfits much like the woman's.   
"Why... Did you seriously just ask me WHY?! Because Prince Zane Ro'Meave was KILLED by an amber haired witch about a week ago!!!" She yelled. "And don't you think it's SUCH A COINCIDENCE that you find a man named Zane that was cursed by the same witch!?

They all fall silent for a moment.

"So... they think I'm dead..." Zane said, staring at the ground. Everyone looks over at him.  
"So, you're Zane Ro'Meave?" Laurance asked.  
"Yes." Zane looked up. "I was out with my brother and some guards when we came across a witch. I don't exactly remember what happened, but I do remember that she tried to run after attacking our guards. I tried to stop her, and then I felt weird and tingly. Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. Then I woke up on the forest floor as a dragon. I panicked, but it seems like I only transform in the daytime."  
"Good, in a few minutes we'll have proof," said Sasha, looking at the brightening sky.  
"Can I know about you guys?" Zane asked.  
The woman spoke. "My name is Sasha, I'm a witch. You know their names. Gene was a guard who was cursed by the same witch as you, Lucinda. Zenix is naturally a dragon, but I cast a spell so that he could be human at nights, much like the spell cast on you. Laurance is a vampire, obviously. He hates everything. There's another vampire that lives here, his name is Travis. He's a bit of a pervert, so watch out for him."

_**~The camp, around 7am (sorry I need to get this done)~** _

Zane had transformed about an hour ago, and was currently learning to fly properly with Zenix. He was getting pretty good! Gene watched them, sprawled out on a tree.   
"Hey."  
Gene turned to see Sasha sitting in a tree beside him, also watching the flying dragons. Zane had met Travis earlier, and the white haired man had obviously taken a liking to the new guy.   
"Just letting you know, Laurance offered to deliver a letter from Zane to Garroth," Sasha said.   
"Is that the best idea? Letting Garroth know that he's alive?" Gene asked.  
"Yeah, don't worry, no one can find this place because of the spell. Besides, it's not fair for him to have to think his brother's dead. I know you'd contact Dante in a heartbeat if you knew where he was."  
A sigh.  
"If you say so..."

**_~That night, at the palace_ _(the gay has arrived)_ ~**

Laurance crept through the palace hallways, careful not to wake anybody. He found Garroth's room, getting ready to deliver the letter from Zane. Quietly, he opened the door, walked in, and placed the letter on Garroth's nightstand. He looked over at the sleeping prince, and instantly regretted it. The prince had messy golden blonde hair, and he looked so beautiful when he slept. That plus the fact that Laurance hadn't drank anyone's blood in days, and that he usually fed off of people he found attractive and seduced, well, it's lucky Garroth is asleep. He reluctantly turned away, grabbing the door handle. When he did, his vampire hearing picked up a soft noise behind him.

He turned around to see the blonde standing and grabbing his sword from beside his bed. His back was to Laurance. Big mistake, waking up. Silently, Laurance walked over to Garroth and wrapped his arms around his chest, pinning Garroth's arms to his sides. Garroth's heart skipped a beat, and he thrashed around in Laurance's grip. Laurance put his hand on Garroth's mouth and whispered "Shhh. I won't hurt you, promise. Don't get me caught."  
Garroth kept trying to get to his sword.

_Tsk, what did I expect. He's a soldier. A scared one._ _A cute one too._

Laurance decided that a... _different_ approach would both quiet him down and satisfy Laurence's need for blood. He pushed Garroth against the wall, forcing him to look Laurance in the eyes. His blood red eyes. Garroth went still with fear, recognizing that he is a vampire. Laurance looked into Garroth's wide sapphire eyes and smiled gently, putting a hand on the side of his neck. Garroth's eyes teared up and closed. Laurance pulled his hand away. "What's wrong, I said I wasn't going to hurt you?" Garroth took a breath, his eyes still closed. "You're a vampire. You're going to bite me and drink my blood. Y-you're going to kill m-me..." He choked on his words."Oh, Garroth, I'm not going to kill you. I only need a little bit of blood. And I'm not going to turn you either. Vampires can choose whether or not they do that." Laurance said gently. Garroth's eyes opened, meeting Laurance's soft gaze. The two looked at each other, breathless. Garroth could feel his face heating up from how close Laurance is. Slowly, he asked "F-first, who a-are you?"Laurance smiled. "My name's Laurance. I know yours."Garroth still looked nervous, but he slowly turned his head to the side.

Laurance's smile widened, realizing Garroth was giving him permission to bite him. Gently brushing the side of his neck, Laurance leaned in and bit down. Garroth moaned softly, catching Laurance off guard. Laurance smirked, and dug his fangs in deeper. After a few minutes, Laurance pulled away. He ran his fingers through Garroth's hair, then held out his arms and caught Garroth's limp body as he slid down the wall. He carried him to his bed, laying him down gently. He it was obvious that Garroth had passed out. He leaned in, but then stopped. He had hypnotized him to calm him down, he didn't want to breach his trust further.

_See you soon Garroth. Sooner than you'd expect._


End file.
